Coloração Saudável
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Byakuya não pode tolerar a possibilidade da existência de Kuchikis ruivos. Então, ele resolve... averiguar o problema. Imbecilidade extrema. Quase OOC. Retardamento. Yaoi.


_8D_

_Sei lá, o emoticon resume a fic. Favor proceder com cautela. _

**Coloração saudável**

- OOII!!?? QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!!??

- Eu não posso permitir o nascimento de um herdeiro Kuchiki com um cabelo de tal cor, Kurosaki Ichigo. – Byakuya realmente era incapaz de demonstrar expressões faciais, mesmo quando mergulhado até o pescoço em situações extremamente vexatórias ou impróprias. - Assim sendo, preciso confirmar se essa... cor... é natural ou não.

E porque raios ele parecia mais incomodado com a "cor" do que com a necessidade de "confirmar"?

- NÃO!! NEGATIVO!! NEM EM UM MILHÃO DE ANOS!!! NUNCA!!! ... TIRE A MÃO DAÍ!!!!!!!!!

...

Na sala de estar da família Kurosaki, Isshin fazia sala para Renji. E o fato que ambos estavam em silêncio, evitando o olhar um do outro e assumindo cores que variavam de um saudável verde até um hilariante vermelho apenas comprovava a atração animalesca que sentiam um pelo outro.

Ou talvez estivessem apenas extremamente mortificados com os gritos, grunhidos, estampidos e demais barulhos generalizados vindos do andar de cima. Era difícil definir.

...

- CHEGA, BYAKUYA!!!!!!

Byakuya parou e continuou emitindo ondas de desprezo na direção de Ichigo, apesar da ameaça do criado mudo que o shinigami substituto erguia sobre a cabeça, pronto para atirá-lo.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, acreditas piamente que eu não tenho outros assuntos a tratar? Eu pediria a gentileza de que deixasses essa teimosia de lado e me deixasse acabar com esse assunto degradante de uma vez por todas.

Ichigo, por sua vez, ergueu o criado mudo com mais vontade e ficou mais vermelho que os referidos cabelos.

- Mas, mas...! DESGRAÇADO, NÃO CHEGUE MAIS PERTO!!!!!

...

-... Então, você vem sempre aqui?

Isshin não poderia, nem em seus delírios mais insanos, parecer mais embasbacado.

- Eu... meio que moro aqui. Hm.

Renji quase se jogou pela janela pela tentativa frustrada de começar um assunto, mas um estrondo particularmente alto causou um novo silêncio entre os dois.

...

- Moleque impertinente, se queres destruir sua mobília com esse tipo de imbecilidade, que faça isso numa ocasião em que eu não esteja no mesmo recinto. – disse Byakuya, a voz reduzida a um sussurro quase mortal, enquanto limpava algumas lascas de madeira que haviam sido lançadas com violência contra seu cachecol.

- CALE A BOCA E SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM!!!!!

...

Isshin era mais prático do que Renji.

- Ahm. Você quer beber alguma coisa?

Renji tirou a face do apoio das mãos, de onde tentava não ficar constrangido pelo barulho repetitivo do que parecia uma cabeceira de cama colidindo contra a parede no andar de cima e assentiu.

- E vai querer o que?

- Sei lá. Dois de cada. Acho que eu preciso de um porre.

Isshin enxugou algumas lágrimas quando Ichigo soltou um gemido particularmente alto. Recitou mentalmente um mantra pedindo perdão a Masaki.

- Eu respeito sua escolha. Vou lá pegar um balde.

...

- Kurosaki Ichigo, minha paciência está por um fio. Basta de infantilidade.

- ...IN-INFANTILIDADE!!!!??? BYAKUYA, FAZ QUASE UMA HORA QUE VOCÊ TÁ AQUI TENTANDO ARRANCAR MINHAS CALÇAS!!!!!

- E eu garanto que esse tempo poderia ter sido muitíssimo melhor empregado, se não fosse esse tumulto que estás causando. Garanto que seus vizinhos já estão questionando a sanidade de vossa residência, se é que já não o faziam.

Ichigo parou e piscou por um instante. Depois repassou a penúltima sentença proferida por Byakuya e ficou extremamente atordoado ruminando sobre a possibilidade do Kuchiki ter empregado outro sentido para a frase.

Byakuya, evidentemente, aproveitou a chance, lançando-se para a frente e segurando os pulsos de Ichigo sobre sua cabeça, enquanto que o pressionava contra a parede com o tórax e as pernas.

E eis que o Shinigami substituto travou. Para súbita e inadvertidamente começar a tentar se livrar, soltando o maior jorro de palavrões constrangidos já ouvidos por aquela pacata vizinhança.

...

Isshin desatou o choro no ombro de Renji, bradando algo sobre "Masaki" e "filho indigno" e "estupros". E o tenente também queria chorar, mas estava um pouco ocupado tentando manter Isshin afastado de uma mancha suspeita em seu hakama que crescia a cada instante.

...

- ...

Pela primeira vez, Ichigo via Byakuya aparentemente sem palavras.

- ... aparentemente, meu temor em ver Rukia dando a luz criançinhas ruivas era bastante infundado.

Uma pena que o maldito filho da mãe tinha o dom de recuperá-las quase instantaneamente.

Capitão shinigami e shinigami substituto se afastaram com expressões desconcertadas. Claro que Byakuya meramente tossiu uma ou duas vezes enquanto Ichigo se atrapalhava com o elástico das cuecas que usava.

- E então? – perguntou Ichigo, um pouco mais alto do que o estritamente necessário e deixando que a raiva tomasse conta lentamente do espaço antes ocupado pela vergonha – Satisfeito, agora?

- Em parte. Tenho ainda algumas dúvidas, mas se minha análise estiver correta, creio que não precisarei me preocupar com você e Rukia tendo filhos, ruivos ou morenos, não é?

- Não, não vai. – Ichigo disse, enquanto ficava com a pele saudavelmente rósea.

- Uma notícia fortuita, sem dúvida. Afinal, mesmo considerando sua pouca idade e quaisquer variações hormonais, creio que deva me sentir... lisonjeado por ter arrancado uma reação tão... explícita com pouco mais de uma hora de arremessos de mobília e uso de shunpô. Embora, no futuro, eu esteja inclinado a preferir gastos mais racionais de energia, envolvendo menos danos a mobília. E, quem sabe, lençóis de cetim.

E o maldito capitão sorriu.

...

**Omake 01**

Quando Isshin e Renji ouviram o brado de "BANKAI" e "MALDITO FILHO DA PUTA, EU TE MATO", até pensaram em intervir, diga-se isso em defesa deles.

Mas, infelizmente, isso envolveria encontrar um montão de roupas jogadas pra lá e pra cá a esmo e eles estavam bêbados e contentes demais pra fazer isso.

**Omake 02**

Depois que Ichigo havia sido apaziguado (de maneiras que não necessariamente envolviam o uso de Bankai), Byakuya resolveu deixar os escombros do quarto em paz e descer para verificar como estava Renji.

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao perceber que não precisaria se preocupar com Renji. Mas que talvez, seu tenente tivesse que se preocupar futuramente com a reação de Ichigo.

Ah, que belo dia.

**Omake 03**

Kon respirou, tentando se acalmar e colocar as idéias em seqüência lógica. Porque ele precisava raciocinar.

Afinal de contas, Rangiku provavelmente faria _qualquer_ coisa por uma cópia daquela fita.

_O omake 03 é dedicado a Anne, que me deu a idéia._

_Aliás, foda-se. Dedico a fic toda pra ela de uma vez 8D_

_Favor comentar bonitinho. Sem ofensas, tiros, ameaças, e tal. Espancamento até vai. -qqq_


End file.
